


Lazy Afternoons

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: A relaxing afternoon drinking tea with Kantera soon becomes something else.





	Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> For commission!

Everything you know about tea, you learned from dating Kantera.

Your boyfriend is more than happy to spend the afternoons just drinking tea with you, without a care in the world. While you’re a little more active than him - it’d be hard not to be - you just can’t turn down a cup of tea and a lazy afternoon with Kantera.

Today, you’re nursing a warm cup of kombucha. Deliveryuu is out bringing medicine to some resort island, and likely won’t be back until the early evening.

“Leaving us with the shop to ourselves,” Kantera had said with a smile. You hadn’t quite been sure if he was teasing you then, and were too flustered to ask outright.

You’re much more certain now. Kantera’s fingers brush the side of your neck gently, sending shivers through you. His lips ghost near your ear and you shudder.

It’s amazing you haven’t spilled any tea on the mats yet, really. Though that may have something to do with how you haven’t had a sip in at least five minutes.

“Is something wrong?” You can feel Kantera’s smile against your skin. “You haven’t been drinking your tea… Is the kombucha not to your taste?”

“I’m not thirsty.” Technically it’s a lie, but the kind of thirst you’re experiencing isn’t one that can be sated by tea. You set the cup aside.

His lips taste like the tea you’ve both been drinking. You kiss it off him until all that’s left is his own taste.

He gently urges you down onto the mat, and when he covers your body with his his wings flare out over you, a shelter from the rest of the world. You can’t see anything but him, and you wouldn’t want to even if you could.

You rub the skin at the base of his horns and he shudders, murmuring your name. You’ve had plenty of time to learn his weak points, and you’ll use them to your full advantage. You have to, because he doesn’t go easy on you at all.

Already he’s pulling your shirt off over your head and kissing his way down your chest, pausing to flick his tongue over a nipple and chuckling when you gasp at the sensation. The low rumble of his laughter just makes you even more sensitive to his attentions.

It used to be difficult to undress him from that unfamiliar style of clothing, but now you can disrobe him without his guidance. Even now, the sight of him nude above you takes your breath away for just a moment before you counterattack. He isn’t quite as loud when his chest is played with, a pleased hum instead of a gasp, but that’s never discouraged you from returning the favor.

You shimmy out of your pants at some point. Kantera has a way of making you lose track of time, but you know it was sometime while you had your hands on his chest and he had his mouth on your neck that your pants came off, and your underwear can’t have been too long after that.

He lifts your leg to one side, and you have a moment to will yourself to relax before he pushes in. He’s never intentionally rough with you, but it _is_ true what they say about Draken. Thankfully, all the teasing today has made you wet enough to take him without much trouble.

No matter how many times you do this, you’ll never get used to the feeling of him inside you. You don’t want to ever get used to it - you always want it to feel like this, like you’re melting from the inside out.

Kantera murmurs your name like a question, and you give him a quick nod. He pulls back until he’s almost fallen out of you, then thrusts right back in. You cry out in nothing but pleasure, a counterpoint to his groan.

That’s the pace you set - deep, hard thrusts that rock you into the mat. Distantly you realize that you’re going to be incredibly sore after this, but that doesn’t matter to you right now. What matters is the way Kantera rubs against your walls, the way he sighs and moans your name, the way his wings flutter in rhythm with his thrusts. What matters is this moment here and now, and everything else can wait.

You wrap your legs around his back to try to take him in even deeper. His movements feel like they’re piercing to your very core, and you rock back against him as best you can in the same rhythm. Pleasure sparks through your whole body, filling you up until you think you’re going to burst from it. His name spills from your lips over and over again.

You lose your sense of time even before you come hard enough to lose sense of everything else. While you come down to Earth, Kantera gives an erratic few last thrusts before reaching his own peak.

For a minute, you just lay there. Kantera rests his head on your chest and you idly stroke his hair, with both of you completely relaxed.

Then you remember that you’re sore, there’s come dripping out of you onto the mats, your tea has long since gone cold, and most importantly: you have no idea exactly when Deliveryuu is going to come back and potentially see both of you stark naked. With great effort, you sit up.

“Must you get up? I was quite comfortable,” Kantera says with a yawn. “Now seems like an excellent time for an afternoon nap.”

“No matter how comfortable it is, I don’t want to be woken from an afternoon nap by Deliveryuu walking in on me obviously post-sex.” You’re already trying to figure out where Kantera keeps his towels and how to get there without getting near any windows.

Kantera just smiles and says, “Please?”

…damn you for being so weak to him. “At least let me clean up first. Then we can have our nap.”


End file.
